Wearable computing devices continue to increase in popularity, and feature increasingly sophisticated functionality including wireless capabilities. Ubiquitous to this trend are wearable computing devices that offer so-called “natural” input methods such as through voice and gesture recognition. Personal-assistant applications, internet browsing, and general device usage may be partly or entirely controllable by these natural input methods.
For practicality, wearable computing devices generally include small-form factor (SFF) designs that allow them to be unobtrusive, convenient, and aesthetically pleasing. However, SFF devices are naturally constrained in the areas of available space for electronic components, processing power, memory, and available power.
These and other features of the present embodiments will be understood better by reading the following detailed description, taken together with the figures herein described. The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.